With the development of triple-play, a television terminal has been more and more closely related with the internet. The hardware of the television terminal updates continuously, and the capability of the television terminal for processing high-definition video file is more and more strong. At present, most of television makers have introduced smart televisions and cloud televisions, capable of playing multimedia content on the Internet on demand.
However, in general, the multimedia content is not open, and is provided by a certain fixed operator or television maker. Relative to the mass and rich Internet content, the multimedia content is very insufficient, which leads to the underdevelopment of the advantages of the Over the Top television (OTT television). Therefore, a smart television possessing a network browser or video playback client is introduced. However, when a video file (especially a high-definition video file) is viewed via the network browser or video playback client provided by the smart television, the viewing process will be restricted by the network bandwidth, and the download speed of the video file is slow, which leads to the network congestion, and thereby occurring a pause, gibberish, and so on. Thus the playing quality of the high-definition video file is decreased.